Let Her Go
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: Something causes Garcia to abruptly end her two month relationship with Morgan, then walk. She transfers to a different floor and Morgan begins to wonder, why did he let her go? ONESHOT. Inspired by the song Let Her Go by Passenger


_I didn't expect to be writing a one shot but as I was listening to the song Let Her Go by Passenger and thought it would be an awesome idea for a Morcia one shot, so here we go! Let's hope you guys love it :)_

**Let Her Go**

(Morgan's POV)

I can't believe what I did. I let the beat thing in my life, walk out and I didn't even put up a fight! What the fuck is wrong with me? Why, after all I went through to get her, did I not even protest against her leaving me? Well, I take it I should elaborate on this situation right?

Let's see, it all started when Penelope Garcia had walked out on me, after two blissful months of being together, she up and detached herself from me, told me it was over. At first I was devastated, who wouldn't be? Then I was clueless, why would she just up and break it off like that? She never, in that time spand of two months did she ever show signs of regret, hesitation, or even the slightest bit of anger. Garcia was always happy and had a smile on her face. I still remember that day like it was yesterday.

_(BAU office, a month ago)_

_I walk to Garcia's office with a swagger in my step and a smile on my face. After what happened last night, it's hard not to smile. Arriving outside of her office, I pause by the open door and take a peek inside her office, smiling to myself. She's sitting in her computer chair, with her feet crossed over one another as she stares intensely at the book she's has in her hands. My eyes go to her face as she begins to bite her bottom lip, something she does when she is concentrating. As I quietly walk into her office now, she hasn't noticed me as she now turns in her chair to face away from me._

_Standing directly behind her now, I lean my head down so my chin is lightly resting on her shoulder. Reaching over, I put my hand on the book and gently grab the book out of her hands. Putting The book on her desk, she finally speaks up._

_"I was reading that." She tells me as she turns around in the chair and faces me._

_"I know you were sweetheart." I get down to her height in the chair so I can lean down and kiss her, but Penelope get's up out of the chair at the last minute. Pulling my mind out of the haze, I get back up. As I look at Garcia more closely, I start to notice slight details about her. She's pacing the office, and she's biting her eyes. In the eight years I've known her, she has Never and I mean NEVER bitten her nails._

_"Baby girl, everything ok?" I ask, stepping closer to her. I bring her closer to me by grabbing her by the elbow and pulling her body up against mine._

_"Morgan... it's uhh..." She tries to get out but stumbles on the sentence. As I look at her face, I notice her eyes start getting watery. Slowly, I bring her into my arms to hold her against me._

_"Penelope, you know you can tell me anything. What's going on that's making you so upset?" I ask quietly. She buries her face in my shoulder for a minute before removing herself from me completely. She starts pacing the office again._

_"Derek... I can't do this... I can't do us anymore..."_

_"What are you talking about baby?" I ask as I try to get closer to her, but she steps even further away._

_"Morgan, I really wish I could explain everything, but right now, I can't. I'm sorry." She says before walking outside of her office_

(Flashback ends)

And that's when my life changed... for the worse. She walked away from me, and even her job! She transferred to another position, but it's not the 3rd floor, not the 6th floor where she belongs. Everyday ever since then, all I can do is think of her. She always on my mind, and I just can't shake the thought of her from my head.

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

I never really thought about it like this but The saying "you don't know how good something is until it's gone" comes into play. I loved her when she was really, hell I'd do anything for her. I didn't realise how much I had needed her in my life until she had left, also I had realised how she was embedded into my head. Literally, everything I think of now... it somehow deals with her. I'll never be able to look at some things the same way again.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

Maybe I'm just finally realising something I should have realised a long time ago, I Never truly realised that I loved her, until I let her go.

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

(Garcia's POV)

My life has truly gone from being the best, to being the absolute worst thing ever, and it's all my fault. I could have fixed it, but no I fucking screwed up. I had everything going for me, and I managed to screw that up. I shouldn't have walked away from it all, I should have just delt with it, but as usual I looked for an exit... and ran.

See, what I'm talking about is that I finally had the guy I always wanted, which just happened to be my best friend Derek Morgan. It had been 2 months and everything was going perfectly, nothing was wrong. Then out of the blue, I started to panick about whatever I could panick about. Whether I had looked right, was I good enough for him, and worst of all… would he just up an leave one day? Everyone I ever loved had left in one way or another; my parents leaving when they we're killed by a drunk driver, my four brothers I used to be so close to, and They just stopped talking to me. After all that happened with my parents and brothers, I had a hard time believing I was good enough for people.

The day Morgan had sauntered in a taken the book, I knew I was in trouble. I probably should have explained it to him, but I never did which I'm almost positive broke his heart. The minute I had gotten out of my office, I had gotten a transfer to the third floor, and had avoided the 6th floor entirely. Of course though since I was still in the building, I still heard everything that happened on that floor since I had left there.

Even though my life is new, fresh it still feels like there's a part of me missing. Like ever since I had left, nothing was complete, but because of my mistake, and my complete and utter stupidity, I had to deal with it.

I'm sitting at my new desk in my office, with my heads in the clouds when the phone rings. Picking up the phone, my answer is less chipper then it would have been 4 months ago.

"Garcia speaking." I answer dully.

"Aaron Hotchner on the 6th floor wants to see you in his office right now." The operator tells me before hanging up rather abruptly. Why would he want me in his office after a month?

Getting up out of my chair, I make my way towards the elevator. When I step in and the elevator doors close in front of me, I hit the button for the 6th floor. As the elevator makes it's way up to the 6th floor, I stand dab smack in the middle of the metal box, slightly freaking out on why he would want me up here in the first.

The elevator stops, and the doors open to the oddly familiar 6th floor. Stepping out of the elevator, I take in the enviroment to prepare myself for what could have changed. As I head straight in front of the bullpen doors, I stop in front of them and take a deep breath before opening the doors and walking in.

The bullpen still has the same, busy feel of it. As I walk further into the bullpen, I see everyone at their desks. Prentiss, Reid, Morgan, and Even JJ are standing there talking to each other and having a good time. As JJ glances in my direction, her eyes latch onto mine and they go wide with surprise.

"Holy shit it's Garcia." She declares. When she says that everyone snaps their heads around to look at me. As like JJ did, their eyes widen in surprise and shock. Emily stands up from her position and is the first to come up to me.

"Penelope, what a surprise! What are you doing up here?" Emily asks me as she gives me a hug.

"I was told Hotch wanted me in his office."

"Well good luck." Prentiss gives me a smile before walking back towards the others. With the others still watching my every move, I carefully make my way to Hotch's office. Before I even have the chance to knock, he ushers me in.

"Penelope, I'm going to make this quick. Your back being the TA on the 6th floor, for us." He said what?! Wait, how did he do that?

"But Hotch how did you..."

"Let's just say your boss owed me a favor, welcome back Garcia." He looks at me before smiling. Returning the smile, I walk out of his office, happier than I was when I walked in. Maybe I'm finally getting my chance to fix everything.

As I walk by their desks, Reid stands up and walks towards me.

"So Garcia, what was all that about?" Reid in quires as the others gather around us, except Morgan, who is no where to be found.

"Apparently I'm back to working up here." Everyone get's a smile on their face.

"That's awesome Garcia! We've missed ya, and by the way..." Prentiss says as she, JJ, And Reid are slowly backing away from me.

"Yeah?"

"Morgan's behind you." She says before fulling turning around and walking away with the others. Before I have time to turn around, I feel a pair of arms comes around me from behind and encircle my waist. The arms bring me closer to a hard, warm body. Tilting my head back, I see it's Morgan.

"Morgan what are you..." His lips are on mine before I can finish my sentence. Turning around in his arms, I'm now facing him. He pulls away, his breathing labored.

"What was that for?" I ask quietly.

"Your welcome back present and by the way..." He leans his head down to my right ear so his lips are right next to my ear.

"You'll get your full welcome back present later tonight." He whispers, his warm breath heating up my rather cold neck.

"Ohh really?" He laughs lightly in my ear.

"Ohhh baby girl if you only knew what you do to me." Morgan whispers before putting his lips back on mine.

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go.._

_So, did you guys love it? Anyways, I hoped you did and I really enjoyed writing this one shot for you guys :)_


End file.
